Perhaps
by SilverLastsForever
Summary: They exchanged a secret look. Yes; they were only looking for notes. Perhaps. Part of the 24 Hour Challenge Series.


SLF: Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long!! My computer died. It's dead. I'm distraught about it. However, I get a new one for college so I'm pretty excited. But anyway, here is my second 24-Hour Challenge. It's canon! How ridiculous is that for me? I digress. Anyway, here it is and follow my twitter if you think I'm cool it's chynabrazil.

**Challenge: Within 24 hours write a canon Harry Potter piece of less than 1000 words and has to do with Hagrid's Hut.**

**Time Started: 1:40**

**Time Ended: 2:55**

**Words: 624**

"Hagrid?" Hermione Granger slowly opened the door of the hut, "Are you in here?"

"It doesn't look like he's here 'Mione," Ron interjected following in behind her, "Maybe we can come back later."

"No, no, no!" Hermione sighed in frustration, "I need to get have those notes now or my whole schedule is off!"

"Well, he's not here," Ron repeated.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your help is invaluable."

Hermione shut the door behind her,

"Here, help me look for them."

"Uh," Ron paused awkwardly as Hermione started moving around the cabin, "D'you think Hagrid'll mind if we rummage around in his stuff?"

"What?" Hermione was only half paying attention as she started sifting through the papers pilled haphazardly on the shelf, "Don't be ridiculous Ronald. It's just us. Help me look!"

Ron was still waiting stiffly,

"But what if he has, y'know, stuff he wouldn't want us to find?"

"Like what?" Hermione spun around and put her hands on her hips, "Please, Ron, this is really important to me and I would appreciate your help."

Ron felt his ears turn red and grumbled an assurance.

"Thank you," Hermione turned back towards the shelf, "Now try the shelf over there."

Ron walked to the other side of the small hut and started sifting through papers searching for the familiar handwriting of the bushy haired girl a few feet behind him. He knew that neat, curly handwriting that so resembled that neat, curly-haired girl he was so in love with without a second thought.

The pair of them worked in silence for a good ten minutes before Hermione gave a sigh of frustration,

"I can't find it! Are you having any luck?"

"Nope," Ron shrugged, "All that's over here are order papers and letters."

"This is ridiculous! I don't have time for this." Hermione, ruffled, looked around for another set of papers and spotted a high shelf in the corner, "There! Ron, hold this chair steady for me."

Ron walked behind her and grabbed the back of the stiff chair. Hermione climbed on top of the chair and started searching through the disarray of parchment on the higher shelf. Ron tried to ignore Hermione's shapely rear in his face but had to turn to the side to avoid it. He loved her when she was frustrated. It brought a certain humanity to Hermione that people sometimes overlooked with all of her robotic answers in classes. It brought color to her face and her mood was exemplified in the bushiness of her hair. Suddenly Hermione whirled around,

"I found –ah!"

Ron was caught off guard as Hermione lost her footing and tumbled down on top of him. Her sudden impact pushed the both of them to the ground.

As they both regained their bearings, Hermione was lying on top of Ron and the two were face to face.

"Uh," Ron's ears were a blazing red at the proximity of Hermione. He also was beginning to feel a sense of panic that rose to match the rise in his trousers. He was, perhaps, slowly forming a plan to kiss her. Perhaps.

"Um," Hermione was also turning red and not altogether unaware of the growing attraction Ron was feeling. But, it didn't make her uncomfortable. In fact, she was beginning to, perhaps, wish for Ron to act on them. Perhaps.

Finally mustering up his courage, Ron lifted his head to meet hers in a brush of lips that led to an interlocking of mouths.

Hagrid opened the door suddenly and scared the two apart,

"What'n blazes are you two doin' in my 'ut?"

"We were just looking for my notes!" Hermione quickly breathed.

They exchanged a secret look. Yes; they were only looking for notes.

Perhaps.


End file.
